50 Battles Between Two Slifers
by Silent Sage
Summary: [1sentence challenge] 50 sentences dealing with Manjyome and Juudai. No particular plot except for most of them consisting of fluff, angst, and any other genre that makes them nearly, but not quite there, OOC.


**ManJuu 50 Sentences**

**Disclimer**: Yugioh GX does not belong to me. Yup.

---------------------

**#01 – Comfort**

Reluctantly, Manjyome placed one of his hands on Juudai's slumped shoulder, awkwardly trying to console the stricken boy as he looked at the basket full of sandwiches, most of which were probably stale rye bread with liverwurst and pickles.

**#02 – Kiss**  
Manjyome –face similar to a tomato- stuttered at Juudai's audacity as the brunette, too lazy to grab his own soda, took a sip of his.

**#03 – Soft**

Juudai wasn't aware of much when he was fast asleep, he was too busy dreaming about duel monsters, but he was definitely aware of the fact that Manjyome's chest was a much more comfortable pillow than his own was.

**#04 – Pain**

Biting his bottom lip, Juudai grasped Manjyome's hand while the other placed soothing kisses on his pale face; damn those Ojama's for bringing in the tape about the miracle of childbirth.

**#05 – Potatoes**

"I heard mashed potatoes were a good moisturizer for your face," Juudai chirped as he slowly placed the incriminating 'weapon' near Kenzen's plate.

**#06 – Rain**

"Why the hell would you run in the rain when you knew you would get soaking wet," an irritated Manjyome ranted as he roughly dried Juudai's hair; the younger grinned, said, "I knew you would take care of me."

**#07 – Chocolate**

Manjyome knew, just knew that Juudai would taste like chocolate with his chocolate colored hair and eyes, but he didn't know was that he was just as addictive.

**#08 – Happiness**

Manjyome was off studying late at the school again; making his overly large room seem empty, yet, when Juudai held his favorite pillow, the gentle waft of his shampoo would make him forget about the loneliness.

**#09 – Telephone**

Slamming the telephone receiver back onto the stand, effectively cutting off Juudai's conversation with Ed, Manjyome glared at the surprised boy, telling him he was hogging the phone.

**#10 - Ears**  
Manjyome frowned, noticing Juudai stare intently at him with a focus similar to when was dueling; when asked, Juudai simply stated, "Your ears kinda look Marshmelons!"

**#11 – Name**

Manjyome really didn't mind the way Juudai called his first name, nope, not at all -- as long as it was in his bedroom, and the brunette was squirming and mewling underneath him.

**#12 – Sensual**

Manjyome thought sweat was the most disgusting thing ever, but…licking it off a writhing, whimpering Juudai made him rethink that.

**#13 – Death**

Juudai watched silently as Slifers were drifting away, Cronos promoting them to Ra's -- the small dorm slowly becoming larger and quieter.

**#14 – Sex**

Manjyome Jun was a dominator, obviously, but with his wrists bound to the bedpost, and watching Juudai impale himself over and over again, whimpering his name, he didn't mind so much.

**#15 - Touch**  
Seeing that bastard of a duelist Ed place a friendly arm around Juudai's shoulder, Manjyome immediately stepped in, grasping Juudai's hand and pulling the clueless brunette away, telling Ed to go back playing super boy.

**#16 – Weakness**

When did Manjyome Jun become so weak that he would allow some pathetic Slifer red into his bed because the brunette was afraid of the storm raging outside?

**#17 – Tears**

Holding his cards, vibrant pictures of his best pals now turned white because of a lost duel, Juudai fell to his knees, holding them close to his face, apologizing how he failed them.

**#18 – Speed**

Even if he was all the way across the classroom, somehow, someway, Juudai would always appear right beside Manjyome, asking him about the homework from last night.

**#19 – Wind**

Ed once windsurfed down to the Academy, expecting to see Juudai stare up at him in awe through the swarms of screaming fangirls; Manjyome had seen him just a few seconds before he fell and dragged Juudai off into the building to finish the cleaning duties.

**#20 – Freedom**

"Damnit," Manjyome struggled fruitlessly against the stubborn button that kept him from flinging the annoyingly red jacket across the room, along with several other pieces of Juudai's clothing.

**#21 – Life**

"I am worthless if I am not the best…" Manjyome turned off the T.V, the same one which he spoke to his brothers with just minutes ago.

**#22 – Jealousy**

Seeing Juudai with Ed, comparing their decks to one another, Manjyome questioned if the silver haired boy would suit Juudai better.

**#23 – Hands**

Manjyome's fingernails would dig into the sensitive palm of skin as he saw Ed just lean a little _too_ close to Juudai, too close even for friends.

**#24 – Taste**

Slowly licking the melting vanilla ice cream that had dribbled onto his fingers, Juudai didn't notice the wide-eyed gaze he was receiving from the other occupants of the table.

**#25 – Devotion**  
Late one night after a brutal cramming session at the Academy, Manjyome came to his bedroom to see Juudai curled in his bed, clutching the pillow that he slept on close to his face.

**#26 – Forever**

Sticky, sweat covered bodies pressed against one another, too hot for any normal occasion, fit the moment perfectly; a moment that Manjyome imprinted to the deepest recesses of his mind.

**#27 – Blood**

Juudai blinked at his finger, the crimson fluid falling in a stream down his finger until Manjyome promptly grabbed him by his collar, ranting about taking care of himself as he pulled out his first-aid kit.

**#28 - Sickness**  
Manjyome raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at his 'chicken soup' before looking back a wide-eyed Juudai, the wonderful 'cook'; grunting, he took the spoon and swallowed the green concoction much to Juudai's glee.

**#29 - Melody**  
Juudai could not keep a tune to save his life, but the breathless sounds coming from the other's mouth late at night were music to Manjyome's ears.

**#30 – Star**

Hesitantly, Juudai picked up his five page report on Duel Monsters and the most effective way to use them, expecting to see red marks scribbled all over the once clean white pages, just like the other four tries; this time, there was a shiny, gold star sticker and a C+.

**#31 – Home**

Sitting on his overstuffed couch, Manjyome looked at the 'small room' that was his newly renovated Slifer room; the swimming pool wasn't going to be finished until Tuesday.

**#32 – Confusion**

Ebony eyes clashed with brown eyes, the ebony eyed boy frozen as he looked down at confused boy beneath him; Juudai blinked, wondering why Manjyome was still hovering above him on all fours rather than getting off of him and then ranting about the etiquette of 'watching where you were going'.

**#33 – Fear**

Most people, who saw the people Juudai dueled with, thought the boy knew no fear; when he saw Manjyome stare at Asuka when she visited the Slifer Dorms, they didn't see the clenched fist by his side.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Manjyome loved listening to the rain, especially when there was lightning cracking in the distance; he liked it even more when there was a certain brunette cuddled close to him, trying to drown out the storm, using his chest as a cushion.

**#35 – Bonds**

Juudai smiled brightly, Manjyome's face was set in a scowl, the two boys in front of an awe-struck nurse as they presented to her their index fingers joined by a Chinese finger trap.

**#36 – Market**

Two of the school's best duelists were bachelors, at least that was what the female population thought, the male population (especially the ones that lived in the paper-thin walls of the Slifer dorm) thought differently.

**#37 – Technology**

"…Manjyome…why am I wearing a maid's dress on your computer's desktop?"

**#38 – Gift**

A particularly large piece of fried shrimp landed on Juudai's empty plate, looking over, he noticed Manjyome only had two pieces when usually he would save his three pieces until the very end of his meal.

**#39 - Smile**  
Standing in a Thunder Nyan Nyan outfit, Juudai paled at the smirk on the other boy's face.

**#40 - Innocence**  
Juudai tasted like many things, he tasted like chocolate, like cheap toothpaste, like dueling, but underneath it all would be something childishly sweet.

**#41 – Completion**

A soft gasp erupted from Juudai's mouth as he buried his head against Manjyome's hair, his arms grasping tightly around the older boy's neck, his sweaty form arching off the bed closer to the other as he gave one final scream.

**#42 – Clouds**

During break, Juudai would drag Manjyome off to a particularly large, open field near the school, forcing the grumpy boy to lie back against the grass as he pointed out duel monsters that were in the sky.

**#43 – Sky**

"No, you aren't going skydiving with Ed no matter how many fried shrimps he's offering you!"

**#44 – Heaven**

Looking at Juudai -flushed against his white, pristine sheets- Manjyome speculated when he died, would his ultimate happiness look like this?

**#45 – Hell**

Manjyome fingers tapped –more out of nervousness than anything else- against the countertop as the waft of Juudai's 'cooking' slowly, but surely made its way toward his nose.

**#46 - Sun**  
"You should go out and see the sun more, you're so pale," Juudai murmured, brushing his fingers against Manjyome's cheek; Manjyome grabbed his hand, pressing it against his lips, "It's already here."

**#47 – Moon**

"The moon looks like a big, pork, dumpling!" Juudai cried childishly, looking at the full moon with wide, hungry, chocolate eyes.

**#48 – Waves**

Standing on the pier near the lighthouse, Manjyome allowed the tears that he forbade everyone else to see, to fall into the ocean; forgotten, just like him.

**#49 – Hair**

"You idiot!" Manjyome's voice echoed across the island as he stared at Juudai's 'masterpiece'; his once beautiful ebony hair was an incandescent shade of magenta pink.

**  
#50 – Supernova**

After Manjyome won a particularly hard duel, he would always smirk, hearing the applause and admiration from the onlookers, but looking around, the bright smile from Juudai drowned it all out.

---------------------

**SS**: A little something I wrote for the 1sentence, a comm. at LJ. Man, looking all these sentences makes me wonder about their grammatical accuracy. o.o;


End file.
